Cargo transported for commercial and other uses is often shipped in semi-trailers or other shipping containers. One known manner of securing cargo within the shipping container is by securing a pair of cargo restraint devices to opposed internal walls of the container and securing a strap to the cargo restraint devices that extends across the bed of the truck to restrain the cargo. Such cargo restraint devices may not be effective with industry intermodal shipping containers having corrugations spaced apart by 5⅜″ inches.